Core A, Administrative Core will provide scientific leadership for and facilitate communication among the 3 Projects and 2 other Cores of the proposed Program Project. Aim 1. Scientific Leadership. Administrative Core A will be led by Kirk P. Conrad MD (also PD of the Program Project &PI of Project 1) who conceived of the proposed PPG targeting ART and assembled the requisite experts as Project and Core leaders to study this highly understudied patient population. Since January 2008, the group has met on a regular basis in person, by teleconference and WebEx. Dr. Conrad is responsible for the overall planning and coordination of program activities at the University of Florida and Stanford University. In addition, he will facilitate all communications and interactions among the Projects and Cores. R. Stan Williams MD (Co-l Project 1) will provide up to date information on subject recruitment, as well as subject obstetrical and perinatal outcomes for the UF-based CTSI study. Mark S. Segal MD, PhD (PI of Project II) will provide updates on subject flow, retention and clinical research activities in the CTSI. Charles E. Wood PhD (Co-l on Project 1 and Analytical Core B) will assist Dr. Conrad and other Administrative Core A members in general problem solving. Aim 2. Communication. To establish efficient communication and interaction among Project and Core components. This Core will organize the monthly joint Executive Committee/Administrative Core A Meeting (facilitated by teleconference and WebEx for Valerie L. Baker PI Project 111 and personnel), as well as the annual combined Internal and External Advisory Committee Meeting for which external advisory committee members and Dr. Baker will come to Florida. There will also be bimonthly meetings among all Projects and Core members (again facilitated by IT for non-UF personnel) in which we will review the latest literature, share ideas and preliminary results, troubleshoot and chart future directions. Core A will also interface with NICHD RSB. Aim 3. Administrative. To provide administrative assistance to Pis. Core A will track publications of PPG members, assure proper acknowledgement of funding support, and coordinate the preparation of the annual Progress Report to the NIH. Aim 4. Budget. A major duty is to oversee the Program Project budget.